


Sanvers  but Hogwarts

by Alternative_approachtochronology



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, Nonbinary Alex Danvers, Possible future Supercorp, nb!alex danvers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 14:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alternative_approachtochronology/pseuds/Alternative_approachtochronology
Summary: It is what the title says. Hufflepuff Kara and Maggie. Slytherin Alex. Other characters to be added/sorted later





	Sanvers  but Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Queercapwriting's Sanver's week over on Tumblr. Crossposted here because I finally stopped being lazy and set up an account. Altenative-appproachtochronology on Tumblr if you want to come say hi..

Maggie wakes to the sounds of rustling a few beds down from hers. She curses her light sleeping and goes to turn over to fall back asleep before she hears scared whimpers coming from the same bed. She is unfortunately over-familiar with nightmares at this point in her life, having had her fair share the two summers ago when she was kicked out of her home. Being magical her parents could handle, hell her mother’s sister was a muggleborn too, but a line was drawn when they caught her kissing the girl she had brought home for the beginning of break. She was told to pack her bags and go, luckily her aunt took her in. Ever since nightmares were a common occurrence for the girl. The things her parents said, and their faces were impossible to forget, no matter how hard she tried.

Another cry stirs her from her reminiscence. Looking across the dormitory, Maggie makes the split second decision to help whoever it was who was suffering from bad dreams. Tracing the source of the noise Maggie finds herself at the foot of the Hufflepuff team’s star chaser’s bed. Kara Danvers, if Maggie was remembering correctly, she knows that something big had happened to her parents a few years back, but doesn’t exactly know what.

Leaning over the bed Maggie lets her hand hover over Kara’s shoulder and lets out a whisper, careful not to wake the other girls in the dormitory. “Hey, hey Kara, it’s Maggie, you’re dreaming, you gotta-”

Maggie is cut off as Kara startles awake, curling in on herself and her eyes open wide. Maggie lowers her hands and crouches next to the bed, entering Kara’s line of sight.

“Hey, it’s me Maggie, I don’t know if we ever properly met but it sounded like you were in trouble and I wanted to help out,” Maggie’s voice stays low and soothing as she talks to her. “Do you want to talk about it? Or I could leave you alone if you want I don’t want to assume-”

Kara once again cuts her off by shaking her head. Maggie, thinking she has overstepped, rises to walk back to bed when Kara’s hand slowly reaches towards hers.

“You can stay,” Kara says, voice still full of sleep and a little bit of fear. “I’m gonna go for a walk if you want to come, try to clear my head.”

Maggie nods her assent and both girls stand, Maggie returning to her bed to pull on slippers before they go to the spiral staircase that leads to the common room. 

They are quiet until half way down the staircase when Kara speaks. “We just gotta find Alex so I know they’re okay then I can probably go back to bed.”

Maggie nods a little confused, still a bit groggy from just having woken. It’s not until Kara starts pulling open the door to the school corridor that Maggie seems to catch up. “Wait, Alex like your sister Alex? Like badass Slytherin prefect Alex, the one that knocked out Douchewell Lord at dinner three weeks ago?”

“Sibling,” Kara emphasizes with a meaningful look, “and yeah, they’re on patrol tonight, it won’t be too long ‘til I find them,” her voice lowers as she starts to mumble insecurely, “I mean if you don’t want to get in trouble I understand, I just really don’t want to be alone right now and I know we don’t really know each other…” Kara’s ramble tapers off, her bottom lip jutting out as she looks dejectedly at Maggie.

“Hey no, it’s fine,” Maggie quickly reassures. “I’m sure we won’t get in trouble, your sibling, they,” Maggie pauses slightly to reaffirm the pronouns, at Kara’s nod she continues, “They can be pretty intimidating, I’m sure nobody’s gonna let their kid sister get in trouble.”

Kara quickly smiles and gives a dorky thumbs up before exiting the door and stepping into the corridor.

\-------------

Maggie decides she may have been a little presumptuous in assuming they wouldn’t get in trouble. Kara might not have, but Maggie on her own? Looks like it’s headed that way.

Kara had ducked into the restroom, something about too many pumpkin pasties at dinner disagreeing with nightmares and then a spontaneous midnight walk. So now Maggie was stuck, alone, in the hallway. Kara had locked her out of the restroom. All Maggie could do was hope nobody came across her.

Of course her luck couldn’t be that good. Not a minute after Kara enters the restroom, Alex Danvers, who they’d spent the last twenty minutes looking for to no avail, rounds the corner and spots Maggie instantly. Maggie, knowing she was caught, speaks up first, not even attempting to run. “Hey, you’re Alex right? Funny story-”

“I don’t want to hear it. It’s hours past curfew, I’m going to have to deduct points,” Alex says, pulling a scroll out of their robes and getting ready to jot down her information.

“Hey, that’s not fair!” Maggie bristles at Alex’s stern tone, “We’re the same age, just because you’re a prefect doesn’t mean- “ Maggie stammers as she searches for words, “doesn’t give you the authority, the jurisdiction to treat me like that.”

Alex looks up from the scroll, their eyes locking with Maggie’s and their mouth sets in a cocky grin, “But you see, I am a prefect so my jurisdiction,” they say the word in a mocking tone, “goes as far as I say it does.”

“Uh, I wouldn’t go in there for a bit if I were you.” Kara chooses this moment to walk out of the bathroom, hand on her stomach. Looking up she quickly spots Alex, but seems to miss the tension in the air. “Alex!” She says as her face lights up, “There you are, we’ve been looking all over for you. Did you guys change up the rotation?” She walks towards her sibling who, in the surprise of seeing Kara, has lowered the scroll and quill in their hands, allowing Kara to bring them into a hug, her chin resting on their shoulder.

Alex’s face flits with confusion, before they push it aside and return the hug in earnest. The previous conflict in the back of their mind. “Hey,” They say softly, hand beginning to rub slow, calming circles on Kara’s back, “Nightmares again?”

Kara doesn’t change her position but nods from her place on their shoulder, turning her head into their neck to breathe into their hair.

“It’s okay. I’m here, I’m safe,” Alex says, a practiced routine, familiar with their sister’s nightmares, “Eliza’s safe, she’s at home. She’s coming to Hogsmeade in three weeks to meet us. It’s okay we’re safe, you’re safe.”

Kara continues to breathe deeply, calming herself with her sibling’s presence. Eventually, she detaches, but brings a hand down to Alex’s, removing the forgotten quill, shifting it to her own hand as she interlocks their fingers with those of her free hand. She turns to Maggie, who had been standing awkwardly to the side during the interaction and smiles. “Okay so Maggie this is Alex. Alex, Maggie. She woke me up from my nightmare and agreed to help me find you. See Maggie, I told you we would find them!” Kara says switching between talking to both people.

Maggie smiles a bit and runs a hand through the back of her hair, stopping and rubbing at the back of her neck. “Heh, yeah Kara, we found them all right.” Turning to Alex she says, “As I was saying Danvers, your sister recruited me to help find you, guess she didn’t want to wander around the castle at night alone.”

Alex looks sheepish as they take in the news, their sight falling to the floor, embarrassed. “Yeah, okay, that makes sense, especially considering you already knew my name, I don’t think we’ve met.”

“I mean, I think we had a few first year classes, but no, not formally,” Maggie smiled, kind of enjoying Alex’s awkwardness, “But I knew who you were Alex. A girl would have to be oblivious to miss someone like you.”

Alex looks up, a bit confused, but smiles, “Yeah, I mean, you’re pretty hard to miss yourself,” Alex says, their smile becoming little lopsided with uncertainty.

Maggie tilts her head to the left, softly smiling, and just looks at Alex for a minute before turning back to Kara, “Hey, since you found your sibling and their safe and all, you think we should head back to the dorms? I kind of have a killer herbology quiz tomorrow.”

Kara nods and tugs Alex’s hand along as they start down the hallway. The walk is completed in comfortable silence. Alex leaves them by the kitchens, after trying, with moderate success, to make Kara promise to stay out of trouble. The siblings part with a hug, Alex and Maggie wave awkwardly at each other before they turn and continue down the hallway to finish their rounds for the night.

\----

It’s been two days since Alex actually met Maggie Sawyer, and they’re still embarrassed about it. They’d been overly cocky, they know it, there’s just a lot on their plate right now, they were distracted.

Kara taps the table next to them to get them to look up, pulling them from their thoughts. “Hey,” she says meeting their gaze, “Are you all done, wanna hit the library?”

Alex looks down at their half eaten lunch and nods, a divination assignment had been stressing them out, they’d lost their appetite a bit. “Hey there’s no Quidditch today right?”

Kara nods as they start to get up and make their way out of the great hall. “Gryffindor and Ravenclaw have the pitch today, we’re good.”

“Cool, cool,” Alex nods before continuing, “Hey can we swing by the dorms, I wanna put on my binder for a bit today.”

“Yeah sure.”

After their quick detour they make it to the library. Alex occasionally brushing their hands down their now flat chest. The binder was a recent addition to their wardrobe, and the novelty had yet to wear off, especially since they’d gotten some slim cut shirts that were tailored just right for the desired effect. Alex was mindlessly following Kara and hadn’t realized who was at the table with them until they were putting down their books.

“Kara…” They whispered lowly, discreetly trying to get their sister’s attention.

“Shush it’s fine,” Kara says as she waves her sibling off and addresses the third party at the table, “Hey Maggie, how’s it going? Alex tagged along I hope that’s cool.”

Maggie looks up from the mountain of textbooks in front of her and smiles, “Hey Kara, yeah that’s fine. Hey Alex.”

“Hey,” Alex says nervously as they settle into their chair and start to pull out their books.

The trio quickly falls into silent study, each working on their own thing, quick questions asked back and forth the only real communication between the group. Twenty minutes in Kara goes off in search of a book on ancient civilization, one buried so deep, the card for the card catalog was dated 1502.

With Alex and Maggie left alone at the table, Alex is the first to speak up, “So uh, how was your herbology quiz?”

“Ugh, that. It was okay I guess, I’m pretty sure I did well, but all the studying was torture.” Maggie groaned, then looked up at Alex, “You remembered?”

“I mean, yeah. Like I said the other night y’know, I notice you.” Alex said a slight blush creeping up their neck.

“That’s cute,” Maggie says.

“I’m not cute.” Alex huffs crossing their arms in front of their chest.

“Yeah you are,” Maggie insists, tilting her head to one side in a way Alex was beginning to find endearing.

“Hey, about that other night,” Alex says, dropping their arms and leaning in. “I was a jerk, I’m sorry. Ever since Dad went missing last year, my mom’s been riding me to be perfect and I uh, I guess I took it too far. We lost the Quidditch match the day before and she gave me heck for it I was still a little sore from that. But I was still out of line and I should have listened to you, I’m working on it so yeah, sorry.”

“Thanks,” Maggie said catching Alex’s eyes, “I really appreciate the apology, I’ve had my own experience with parental pressures and it’s not fair, you don’t deserve to be treated like that.” Maggie smirks and continues, “Plus, that little authority act you had going on there? Very cute, I like someone with a bit of spunk.”

“I said I’m not cute. I’m authoritative and intimidating.” They puff up their chest in a way that Maggie can only describe as cute, and their lips set in a pout.

“Yeah okay, whatever you say Danvers.” She chuckles.

Alex relaxes their chest and smiles easily. “I mean, if it’s you calling me cute I might not mind so much.” They look down briefly at the table and looks back up, “Hey, uh, would you want to go to Hogsmeade this weekend?”

“Well I was already planning on it Danvers,” Maggie says with a smirk.

“With me, would you go with me?” Alex stammers, the blush readily returning to their cheeks and down their neck. “I was thinking we could go to three broomsticks. They just got this new muggle game called pool I wanna try”

“Oh you’re on Alex,” She seems to think a bit before adding with a wink, “It’s a date.”

At the wink Alex loses their ability to think clearly, still trying to find words to say when Kara eventually returns with a behemoth of a book on wizarding culture in Mesopotamia, setting it down and looking confused at the blushes of both her sibling and her new friend.


End file.
